criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Hemsworth
Isaac Hemsworth was a quasi-suspect in Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale). He also appeared as a suspect in the murder of Aaron Camper in Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale), Natasha Walker in Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) and then the latter’s brother, Matthew Walker in The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale), before getting murdered in The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details After Randall and Diego lost track if the dryad’s footsteps, they were going to head to the station but were interrupted by Willow Rose who told them she spotted a body at the park. The duo headed to the park where they saw Isaac Hemsworth’s corpse hanging from the tree. After sending it to Hasuro, he revealed that he found traces of oranges on the rope, and since Isaac was allergic to citrus fruits, it meant that his death was a murder Killer and motives The killer turned out to be his mother, Jade Hemsworth. Jade tried her hardest to deny the murder, but eventually broke down to tears and admitted it. Jade explained that after buying groceries from the market, she decided to take Isaac out with her for a walk to the park, where they decided to take a rest under the tree. Jade then noticed there was a hickey on Isaac’s neck, where she lashed out at him, held him on the neck and started shaking him. Jade then calmed down and stopped, where she saw that her son was unconscious. Thinking that she killed him, Jade panicked and so she went out of the park to fetch a rope, and set up the murder to look like a suicide, not knowing that her son was still alive in the process. Judge Powell sentences her to 20 years in prison. Events Of Criminal Case Spank Her Til’ Death Diego and Hamilton went to speak to the boy, who introduced himself as Isaac Hemsworth. Isaac then explained he’s been doing some studies of the disappearance of the child campers in “Happy Campers”, and that he suspects there is a serial killer in the forest. The duo were interested on the topic, and asked if he knows a potential suspect. He then explained he saw a teenage girl walking with a child from his team, and that he heard Hamilton and Mia telling a Natasha about that child’s death today. Furthermore, he told Diego and Hamilton, that he took a picture of the teen and the child together, but lost it while playing capture the flag. Bite Him Off Isaac became a suspect after his camera was found in the crime-scene. Considering Aaron was suspected of being The Kinder Reaper, a case in which Isaac was investigating, this made him a major suspect. However, Isaac claimed he didn’t pay attention on Aaron, as many people were keeping their eyes on him, which Isaac found no point to spy on him. Isaac was later interrogated again, after the team found a letter he send to the victim, accusing him of being the Kinder Reaper, which proved that he lied about not paying attention to Aaron. Isaac excuses himself on this, saying that he was afraid the team would jump to conclusions, and arrest Isaac for murder with no solid proof. Kill Them When They’re Young Isaac became a suspect after Mia and Hamilton found his glasses at Natasha’s kidnapping scene. Doubting that he came to the outdoor campsite to comfort Matthew, Mia asked him what he was doing there, where Matthew revealed he was searching for Natasha’s whereabouts. After Adolfo reported a fight between him and Alyssa, the duo apprehended Isaac, and scolded him for interfering with police work, where they learnt that Isaac knew about the buried body at the woods, but he claimed having no idea it was Natasha, and thats he going to dig it up, but went back to camp, after seeing them approaching the area with shovels. The Kinder Reaper While Mia and Hamilton were recapping the case, Isaac showed up telling them that he saw the Kinder Reaper. After hearing these news, the duo added him to the suspect list, and asked him who was the reaper. Unfortunately he didn’t see their face, but he knew where they went, and led the duo to the festivity area. After finding his camera smashed to pieces, the duo headed to speak to Isaac. When asked what happened, he revealed he came to comfort Matthew, but Matt thought he was going to ask him questions about the reaper, and saw stomped on Issac’s camera, and called him a horrible detective. Case appearances *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale). *Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery JHemsworthGrimsdale.png|Jade Hemsworth, Isaac’s mother LEdwardsGrimsdale.png|Lisa Edwards, Isaac’s girlfriend